St Barts Bording school
by ktstayc
Summary: when kitty smith joins st barts bording school where teenaged Sherlock and John go what happens when thier paths cross. the school is turned on its head! with annoying brothers, idiotic piers, dating and a useless police force its going to be a bumpy ride! I only own kitty smith. I dont own sherlock. rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A new year

**Don't own Sherlock**

"Well look who just arrived boys" sneered Jim as Sherlock and john walked in. "Just ignore him john", said Sherlock monotony. "What's wrong? Doesn't Sherlly want to play? "Sherlock and john walked past blanking Jim and his band of moronic minions "I'm going to find out which room were in okay?" "Mm" Sherlock answered. "well we can't have this now can we boys?" sneered Jim seeing his opportunity to pounce on an instance Anderson had punched him in the face and Moran had box kicked him in the stomach. Doubling over in pane one of jims other goons ben Sherlock thought his name was had kicked him in the face as the others joined in. just then a girl walked in she was tall not quite as tall as Sherlock but only a few inches shorter with wavy golden hair and piercing blue eyes she stopped and took in the sight that lay in front of her "well this fight isn't really fair now is it?" She said in a sarcastic voice." Honestly its pathetic most of you have something against him but really this is just mean, "she said with a little pout, "and a poor little girl like me really wouldn't want to get involved in such a big bad fight now would she? Who knows I might chip a nail and we can't have that now can we?" By now everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and were staring at this mysterious girl who had just appeared in front of them at this moment Sherlock blacked out. she was wearing black denim skinny jeans a white blouse and a navy blue coat with a black scarf round her neck most of the boys were eyeing her up and the girls were already gossiping about who she was where she was from and why she would even want to help the "freak" as they so creatively put it "now, are you going to just stare at me or is someone going to answer me?" she was getting inpatient with it all now.

"You poor dear you must be so confused this man hear stalks people he can tell you your whole life story just by looking at you! You really shouldn't go near him! "a pretty girl who looked about the same age as her said "I'm sally Donavon" the girl said extending her hand to the new girl "kitty smith" so that was what the new girl's name was. She replied shaking the offered hand. And it's not stalking "it's called deducing it's were you observe someone. "Kitty said walking away from the now stunned girl called sally

"Hey you look like you need a hand "kitty said walking over to were Sherlock was resting against a wall having regained conciseness just as sally had called him a stalker.

Sherlock's pov

Was this girl actually being nice to him Sherlock wondered to himself? As he accepted the hand she was offering down to him. "so, mister/ freak stalker whatever these morons called you," she said In a casual voice," you must have a proper name so what is it?" she asked beaming brightly at him as they walked to the nurses office after she had insisted on taking him claiming he could have a concussion. "Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock answered "what's yours I think I blacked out when you were talking to sally." Kitty laughed and introduced herself. "How do you know about deducing?" He asked actually interested in what some one ad to say for once. She blushed lightly "well,,, um,,, I sort of know how to do it myself I guess." She said almost self-consciously hmm he thought to himself bulled at her old school has an advanced knowledge way beyond that of a normal 16 year old could this girl actually be like him he thought.

"Well here we are" she said as they arrived at the nurse's office." Well I should be going you know people to deduce and scare off I'm sure you know the drill well see you later Sherlock" she said smiling at him as she waved good bye. Just then john came running around the corner shouting, trying to locate were Sherlock was "he's in here" kitty shouted back helpfully" bye again" she said awkwardly "nice coat by the way she commented "bye uh I like your scarf" he replied nodding to the one she was wearing.


	2. update message

A Message

Hi guys just letting you know I will be trying to update every other Friday.

If I can't I'll let you guys know.


	3. Chapter 2 coats and cafetireas

Don't own Sherlock

Chapter 2

Coats and cafeterias

Normal POV

As Sherlock and john were entering the cafeteria they noticed that kitty was sat at the "popular" table with her feet up and her nose buried in an old leather bound copy of hamlet. As they sat down she dropped her feet to the floor and shut the book before saying hello to the two people sat in front of her.

"So how exactly did you manage to sit here?" asked john? "Well basically I came down around 9ish and saw an empty table in a nice spot and said to myself; well would you look at that there table. I then walked over and sat down. The end." she explained in a voice you might use to explain something to a child. "But didn't they I don't know bother you at all?" "Who?" she asked a confuse look on her face.

"Them" Sherlock answered. Just as Jim and his followers walked through the door. Looking straight at Sherlock john and kitty as if they were mad which they would have to be to sit at their table everyone knew it was a no go zone unless you were in jims gang.

"Oh look who" it is sneered Jim "it's sherlly, Johnny boy and there new pet kitty-cat how sweet." He said in a sickly sweet voice. "How can we help?" kitty asked with a look of fiend innocence on her face. "Well let's see sherlly and john can go fall of a cliff and you can join them after we've had some fun" he answered in a completely relaxed tone "oh and you can also get off are table". "oh sorry bit busy today how about the 24?" kitty said in a fiend apologetic voice as she put her feet back on top of the table and reclined in to her chair.

"Listen freak and freaket just get off are table! "Sally said in an annoyed voice. "how odd" Sherlock mused "what" sally snapped "oh nothing " Sherlock replied smirking "no what" sally said bossily "well Andersons wearing deodorant for men" kitty said smirking as well. "Of course I am!" "Well sally's wearing it as well!" Sherlock and kitty said in unison before getting up and with their coats streaming out behind them they left with smug looks on their faces leaving john to trail behind.

When they got in to the corridor they all burst out laughing "did you see the looks on their faces!" kitty exclaimed "priceless" agreed john. Once they got a hold on their laughter they started to head off to the boys dorm to get to know each other.

As they turned around the corner Sherlock walked straight in to the head boy who was holding an umbrella even though it was a clear day out side. Who had a less than impressed expression on his face. That also matched the look on Sherlocks'.


	4. Chapter 3 deducing the un-deducible

Chapter 3

Sadly I don't own Sherlock

Deducing the un-deducible

Normal POV

"Mycroft" Sherlock said in an annoyed tone "ah Sherlock there you are, I've been looking for you." Mycroft said in a matter-of fact tone, "don't lie Mycroft I know you have people watching me!" scoffed Sherlock "ah you must be Miss Smith." Said Mycroft turning to kitty and ignoring his brothers' last statement. "I'm sherlocks' broth-" "brother" said kitty cutting Mycroft off "I can tell similar nose shape, your also head boy, you're studying politics but not to be front and centre oh no you want to be the man in the shadows the puppeteer if you will. Blaming other people for your mistakes." At that moment kittys' phone chimed signalling a text looking down at the screen a small smile appeared on her lips before saying a quick bye to Sherlock and john and wishing Mycroft a good day before rushing off down the corridor." Hmm" said Mycroft thoughtfully "do try not to lose this one brother dear mummy wouldn't approve" Mycroft said with a smirk before walking off to get breakfast. "What just happened?!" said john a look of confusion and bemusement on his face. "I think kitty just deduced the un-deducible" said Sherlock with a hint of admiration creeping into his tone. "Do you think we should follower her?" asked john "oh most definitely" replied Sherlock with a grin before running down the corridor with john in pursuit.

"Took you long enough," said kitty with a grin, much like sherlocks, as Sherlock almost ran straight into her stopping right in time. Unfortunately john wasn't quite as lucky and crashed into Sherlock toppling them both over.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked john as Kitty lead them down the high street "why to the crime scene of course!" said kitty happily. "Why are we going to the crime scene exactly?" said john still not quite getting it. "Because the police are useless at their job and need me to help them. I do believe that Sherlock has dabbled in helping them out poor little Carl no one did believe you did they Sherlock." She said with a sly smile. "Wait how do you know about Carl?!" Sherlock asked sounding surprised. "Oh please it was obvious something was off a perfectly healthy boy suddenly having a fit in the water come on if Sherlock if you are like me then you would have tried to get the police involved. I did the same I wrote in but they replied saying that they didn't need the help of a "little girl"" she spat the last part out venomously. "Ah and here we are" she said as the arrived at the yellow crime tape. "What are you doing here freaket" spat a young man in his late thirties.


	5. Chapter 4 chases and cases

**I do not own Sherlock **

**Chapter 4**

**Cases and chases**

Last time:

"_What are you doing here freaket" spat a young man in his late thirties. _

Normal POV:

"ah Robert how nice to see you." Said kitty pleasantly "wait whose this? " " DI Wilson wants me to take a look I think she wants my help and this is Sherlock Holmes and john Watson my comrades." Said kitty still talking pleasantly "well I think you should go off and find somewhere else to" he was cut of short by a middle aged woman walking up "ah kitty there you are I was worried you had gone and been kidnaped again!" she joked, the motherly concern peeking through. "Well I wish she would be." Muttered Robert of to the side. "that'll be enough detective Smith" said the DI. As the she showed them in through the door of the old tea house the first thing they noticed was the prominent smell of blood, johns nose crinkled at the smell but Sherlock and kitty seemed in different about it. Then again Sherlock had dissected a cow heart and tested varying chemicals on it just this morning.

In the middle of the room lay a girl of about seven or eight with blond hair tied back by an Alice band and a blue dress and white apron. She looked exactly like Alice from Alice in wonderland. She looked almost as if she was sleeping but they could tell differently the slight blue of the lips and finger tips the lack of the rise and fall of her chest and the absents of a pulse. Kitty and Sherlock circled the body sometimes bending down to inspect something closer or twirling around to look at the wall or the window. "something's not right." Muttered Sherlock. "what do you mean?" asked the di confused by sherlocks' odd statement. "there's no blood." He answered the di looked confused and then angry before settling on a putout sort of look. "oh come on!" said kitty suddenly "even you lot should be able to smell it the very distinctive smell of blood but look there's none on the body or anywhere for that matter." As she was saying this a look of realisation crossed the DI's face "there where is the smell coming from?!" said the DI a look of horror now on her face. "Sherlock you check the upstairs john you go basement I'll take the garden!" says kitty as she rushed out.

_Sorry about this being so short but I need to work on my home work for a second I was worried I wouldn't have enough time to finish and upload this! Don't worry once I've finished my work I'll get on to writing kittys', Sherlocks' and johns' adventure and what they find! I will be uploading them over the next week as I have a special chapter that I'll be posting on Halloween instead of Friday so I thought it'd be nice to have some reading material to get you through the wait __._

_-KS_


	6. Chapter 5 cats smile when they fall down

**I don't own Sherlock ****L**

**Chapter 5**

**Of bodies and blood**

_Previously:_

_"__Sherlock you check the upstairs john you go basement I'll take the garden!" says kitty as she rushed out._

Johns POV:

And with that hey were gone. Just leaving him to go and look into the basement. Why am I here again he thought for the millionth time oh right because Sherlock's my friend and without me he would probably be beaten to a pulp every day. Wells he's got kitty to do that now haven't he doesn't need me around with my normal boring brain does he. no! I could just leave I should just leave but I couldn't do that to him I'm the only friend he's got and kitty isn't completely in the picture is se no of course she isn' reashured him self beside what did they really know about her any way that sherlock cant deduce her that she can deduce the un-deducebel Mycroft holmes! "ouch" said john as he walked straight into the basement door. once he entered he was greeted by the horrifying sight of two dead cats one looked as if it had fallen of a building and then been bought here but its fur was matted with dirt. the other had obviously had had surgery as its face was made to look as if it were smiling. of course he thought remembering the disney movie of Alice in Wonderland the one that looked to be smiling was the cheshier cat and the other was Alices' cat what was its name again? "um exuse me but i think you should have a look at this!" john called up to the police. "why what is what have you found? oh no its not another body is it?" called the DI "well its not human but i still think that it would be good if you come down and have a look" well at least now i know why sherlock has such little faith in the police force honestly there could be a potential clue and there asking me if its urgent! no its not actually i just wanted a cup of coffee is that alright?! thought john angrily.

"oh my the poor dears who ever could have done such an awful crime!" said the DI when she came down. "i know its awful isn't it. I've never really been a cat person my self but this is just tragic!" said john sympathetically. "all right some one go and fetch kitty and sherlock. smith try and find out how the poor things died please?" asked the DI after she had gotten over her initial shook. "of course, right away ." said smith as he started to circle the bodies. just then the woman who had gone to fetch kitty came running in. "kitty's found another body its been be-headed she thinks it was the king from alice in wonderland as he's wearing a crown!" she said still slightly out of breath. "ok thank you, Smith have you got any thing?" the DI asked. "yeah i think that the smaller brown one died from being dropped down a hole or something so death upon impact and the other 'smiling' one die from the lack of being abel to move its jaw from when whoever it was did that to it." he said festering to the cats smiling mouth. "DI, DI" cried a young man probably in his early twenties " the boy what ever he's called found a body although he says that the cause of death isn't immediately clear!" he shouted clearly panicked about the current situation. "oh no this isn't good some one get the RSPCA on the phone and tell them that they might have to be bought in as well. Smith you and your team finish up in here and then go and look at the body sherlock found. John you can go and see what else you can find or go and talk to one of your friends, hell you can go back to school if this is to much either way you've been a greet help to us. so thank you for that." she added with a faint smile in his direction. deciding on going to look for more evidence he went off to search the kitchen and other downstairs rooms.


	7. update message i am sooooooooo sorry

i am sooooooooooooooo sorry but i won't be able to update until sunday or saterday but you will be getting chapters 6,7 and 8 which will have kitty and sherlocks' pint of view and the halloween party! so yay about that and once again i'm so sorry! :(


	8. Chapter 8 cups and cuts

**i don't own any sherlock characters they belong to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle **

**sherlocks POV:**

after kitty had finished giving directions he started to head upstairs keeping an eye out for any thing that was out of place. as he was walking along the hall way he noticed that there were several copies of the alice in wonderland books scattered around along with playing cards and tea cups that were normally half empty and in varying stats of decomposition. "hm how odd. there was a book here recently" he said as he inspected one of the tables and noticed that there was a rectangle in the dust were something had been moved recently. "it was most likely taken in a hurry about two days ago." he stated also noticing that there was a slight drag pattern in the dust. where it more dust hadn't had the chance to settle yet. As he continued down the hallway the pungent smell of blood coming from further along the hall. after checking all of the rooms he finally came to the one at the bottom of the hallway it was smaller than the rest and had a curtain partly obscuring it from view. when he tried to open it he found that it required a key. pulling a latex glove out of his blazer pocket to make sure he didn't get any prints on it. as he unlocked and opened the door the the smell of blood instantly hit him causing him to gag in the middle of the room was a body surrounded by blood. he slowly circled the body before deciding that the man (for now that he could see its face) had died from blood loss most likely from the multiple cuts all over the body. most likely inflicted from the shard of china which were once several tea sets. he had no rout that this man was meant to be the mad hatter judging by the top hat which was the only thing that was not covered in blood. But resting neatly upon a nearby table. "who would do such a thing!?" gasped a near by officer who had come in to see what sherlock was up to. "we can figure that out later for now go and fetch the DI! hurry!" sherlock said shouting the last part in anger.

why couldn't these people just think for once in there lives he thought. well kitty thinks intact she thinks like me! and she was even able to deduce my croft! no one not even himself had been able to do that before. is that why he felt drawn to the cleaver girl. he knew she was pretty there was no routing that. but why had she decided to hang out with himself and john surly she could easily fit right on in with the popular crowd. surly she didn't pity them did she? no of corse not she looked at them as if they were equals and not rivals hell the girl had even invited them to a crime scene! It was obvious that she was like sherlock in more ways that one. "Oh my god!" exclaimed the DI as she came running in distracting sherlock from his earlier thoughts.

"okay sherlock have you found any thing out yet" the DI asked in a mother tone once the forensics team had defended upon the body and she had managed to compose her self. "not much but its still something ." he answered "okay shoot!" she said. "well the victim was killed by blood loss made by the cuts that are scattering his body there isn't a sequence to them there just randomly placed. they were inflicted by the several shards of china that scatter the room. " he stated as if it was the most normal thing to do. "h-h-how did you do that" asked the DI "umm i'm not really sure i just sorta noticed it and put it together." he said felling a bit self-aware with all the people attiring at him as if he was some sort of attraction at a zoo. "oh no your a freak just like her aren't you!" Robert shouted accusingly from across the room where he had been looking over a particular deep cut on the victims right arm. "um i don't really know what you mean." sherlock said he knew exactly what he meant as the kids at school had praticly said the same thing to kitty. "your a freak you know things you shouldn't know and your just a generally all round smart ar-" "that'll be enough thank you Robert." the Di said sharply cutting him off.


	9. Chapter 9 cat stuck up a tree

**I don't own sherlock**

**a cat stuck up a tree**

**kittys' POV**

After she had sent the boys off she set off to see if there was anything important outside. she knew she had spotted some sort of structure in a tree at the bottom of the garden when she was walking up. it was most likely an old tree house but there could be something in it. _It was most likely a child's once._ she thought sadly as she started to climb the first few wooden planks that had been hazardously hammered into the wood to act as a make shift ladder. once she reached the top and hauled herself up she let out a gasp. for scattered all over the walls were pictures of the victim (the one dressed as alice kitty doesn't know about the thing sherlock and john found yet.) some had her as a little girl others as her as a teenager not much younger than herself with another teen a boy who had wild dark hair and there was one picture that was most likely taken only a little bit before she died. it was of the girl dressed as alice and the boy dresses as the mad hatter standing in-front of a tall oak tree with a rabbit hole to the side and two cats sitting proudly at their feet. "Johnson go and fetch the DI quickly!" kitty shouted down to the boy patrolling the crime scene. He jumped startled by the sudden noise "o-o-okay right away" he stuttered as he started to run off to get the DI. she smiled lightly to herself she knew that he had a crush on one of the officers on the forensics team but was alway too scared to ask he out. that was at least until kitty had practically shouted it out to the whole office that she iced him to and that they should "stop starring and just ask each other out for the love of all things holly!" they had been dating for around a year now and she knew that he was planning to propose around christmas. she couldn't deny that she was a sucker for romance. not that cheesy staff you get in films like high school musical. God she hatted those types of films! but the pure sweet stuff that you found around christmas like soft kisses in the snow or cold winter nights listening to the fire being held close by the one who loved her. it didn't have to be all about the physical stuff. just a sweet word or two not because they had to but because they could. "stop it" she muttered to her self she had promised that she wouldn't fall for just some guy who has a good face. she couldn't lie she knew that she had a good body. but she promised that she wouldn't have her heart broken more than it already had and she had only dated once but yet she had suffered loss and heart break more than she cared to count. just then Johnson came back out breathing deeply and was red in the face.

After he had explained what john had found and also told her that sherlock had found a body and kitty had told him about all the photographs he asked if he should go and see if the DI was nearly done. At that moment the DI came out and started to explain to Johnson what sherlock had found. after a few minutes she finally asked where kitty was but before Johnson could answer kitty called down for the DI to come up and bring some evidence bags and the camera up when she came. doing just that kitty and the DI took some photos of the tree house and then decided to take the photo with the boy and the girl in it for prints and to see if anyone in the area knew them. just as the DI was leaving she noticed the corner of a photo sticking out of a lose floor board. lifting it up she was shocked to see even more photos of he boy and the girl or just the girl but there was always a woman in them she had shoulder lengthen hair that varied from blonde to a light brown. at the bottom of the pile was a picture of all the boy the girl and the woman they were all dressed in Alice in wonderland themed costumes the girl and boy in the same costume as in the other photo but the woman was dressed as the queen of hearts. written on the back in red ink or what she hoped was ink was:

_Twinkle, twinkle little bat,_

_oh Alice dear how i wonder where your at._

_Like a tea tray in the sky,_

_that'll teach you not to lie._

"Wilson i think you should come and have a look at this" kitty cried down "oh what is it Kitty i really want to get round to solving this." she huffed clearly annoyed that the girl was still up there after five minuets. she really didn't what was so important! "I don't think you'll have to look much further. I believe Ive got your killer." kitty called back.

"Well that was fun!" john said sarcastically as they were walking away from the crime unfortunately for him sherlock and kitty didn't seem to catch on. "oh not really I've had much better cases!" kitty said sounding a bit disappointed that she hadn't gotten to go on a chase. "Well we best hurry we don't want to be any later than we have to for greetings." john said as he hurried his pace to match the long strides of kitty and sherlock. "I don't see why they bother. with it I also don't see why we even have to attend we never get picked to show anyone around. face it john we will always be those kids that are stuck in a class room doing some stupid task to make it seem as if the school can actually teach any thing!" Sherlock stated sounding incredibly board with the whole thing. "hmm" kitty said in thought as they arrived at the school office to drop kitty of. "what" asked john "oh nothing she replied with a smirk as she then said good bye and was about to leave but stopped turned around and said "things are about to change!" and with those few words she was off leaving a very confused john and sherlock in her wake.

At the assembly John and sherlock where sat on one of the chairs off to the side at the back hoping to make a quick escape. before they were crushed by the older and younger years alike. eventually they zoned out that was at least until the headmaster called them out with a quick head twist that could have given some one whiplash that stared at the head master with their mouths slightly agape. that was at least until they heard the familiar voice of kitty and what she was saying was not amusing at least not to them it wasn't. to her it looked like christmas had come early. "would a mister Sherlock Holmes and John Watson please come out to the stage please thank you." and with that she sat down. scowling at her they made there way up to the podium where they then sat down next to her. "right well now that thats done i have an important announcement to make. this year for our Halloween part we're going to split you up into groups! so starting with the older ones Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade and Anthea Smiths will all be going as characters from Harry Potter" they heard a groan coming from Mycroft while Sherlock looked like the cat that caught the canary. they blanked every thing else out that was until. "Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Kitty Smith will al be going as characters from alice in wonder land!" they all paled slightly remembering there earlier encounter at the crime scene.


	10. Chapter 10 the halloween party

the party

I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK :(

Normal POV:

"so what are you going to wear?" asked marry Morstan from kitty's bed, right now they where deciding what to wear to the Halloween party that Friday. "I will probably end up buying or making my costume. I don't know why you got the easy dress code of the 80's!" kitty complained for around the millionth time that week. "hmm i don't know i guess we will never find out but oh well. back to you! If your going to by your outfit then we better get going the party is tomorrow. I can't believe that you got an Alice in Wonderland theme isn't it like your fav storey?!" she squealed. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this. Its just a party." "*gasp* i'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that. It's important that you make a good impression. Honestly you act as if I haven't known you your whole life!" "hmm yes but still I think that I'v already earned my self two new nick names." "oh really what are they? OMG do you have a boyfriend yet if not i swear i will set you up how about that anderson kid he seemed alright." at that kitty burst out laughing. there was a knock at the door "its open." marry shouted out still confused at why her best friend was rolling around the floor laughing. "hi its just us" john said coming in since marry had already met them the week that they announced the groups and what their costume plan had to be. "um is she okay?" john asked while sherlock just took a seat on kittys' desk chair. "I really don't know all i said was that I was planning on setting her up with Anderson and that he seemed an okay guy." jon and sherlock shared a look before that eventually ended up on the floor with kitty who had burst out laughing again when marry told john.

At the party:  
well isn't this just a joyous occasion?" sherlock deadpanned to kitty. they were both standing at the edge of the hall, deducing their fellow students. "You know donavan and anderson are planning on shagging even thought anderson girl friend thinks that she'll be the one in bed tonight." sherlock said indicating to the respective parties "yep. Do you ever feel sorry for them and how dull it must be like in there dull little brains?" kitty asked, "no to be honest I view it as more of a curse than a blessing. a constant train of thought hurtling itself threw your brain and veering of and different points never being able to get a break." he replied. "no need to be so glum! come on lets dance." she said dragging sherlock as the song "time after time" started. as the song ended sherlock led kitty away from the hall and out to a moon light lake. "come on I want to show you some thing" he said leading her of to an old tree house in a tall oak over looking the lake. as they climbed up the rickety ladder kitty looked up only to come find sherlock offering his hand to help her up the final rungs and into the house. "you now considering the fact that we're dressed as alice in wonderland costumes and that we just solved an alice in wonderland themed killing spree where all the evidence was found in an old tree house i cant quite shake the feeling that we're just screwing with the faits here. "don't worry about it i come here all the time its the only place i can ever get away from Mycroft and john when their being more annoying that usual." he said quirking his eyebrow and a playful smirk gracing his features." "is that really mister Holmes, well i must say that i feel quite special." she said with a similar smirk and playful tone. "Oh i wouldn't say that it is pretty well known by the local birds and" what he was about to say was quickly cut short by kitty capturing his lips and giving him a soft and sweet kiss as she drew backache couldn't help but smile at sherlocks stunned face before slipping out the trapdoor and disappearing into the night.


End file.
